Doing The Right Thing
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: In honour of the newest episode 'The Wish-Pretzel'. I think that everyone will agree with me that it was absolutely amazing and FINALLY! Cappie and Casey forever.


Greek : Doing The Right Thing16:35

_I know that I haven't written in the longest time and I'm sorry for that. But this year has been a huge leap from last year not only because I'm starting to learn the syllabus for a new set of exams, but because I just changed schools. Therefore I've been trying to adjust to juggling my school work, my school life, home, sleep etc and haven't been able to write. But this episode was sooooo amazing I had to stop doing my Latin essay and write a short fic for it…_

_Finally!!! The writers have officially become my new favourite people!! Hope you all enjoy it! And please review! (More stories are likely to come if I get lots of reviews!! ____)_

Casey's heart began to race as Evan stepped closer to her. And then closer again. She saw him lean down ever so slowly, allowing her time to stop him if she wanted and although her heart was screaming that she didn't want just any old boyfriend, she wanted Cappie, she didn't listen to it for once and allowed herself to lean into Evan's kiss.

It was familiar. It was like riding a bike. Even if you don't do it for a long time, you still remember how. The kiss quickly became passionate as they both stopped paying attention to anything but each other.

Suddenly Rebecca walked in briskly and opened her mouth to say something. Casey and Evan quickly broke apart, both flushed. Rebecca stared at them for a few moments before turning and stalking off. Casey looked up at Evan with shocked eyes, finally registering what she had just been about to do.

"Evan…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I should have stopped you just now. I…want Cappie…and you know that. And I shouldn't have allowed to you kiss me. I'm sorry."

Her ex-boyfriend took her face in her hands and gently forced her to look up at him.

"Casey, what I just felt when we kissed was amazing. And I haven't felt that way since we stopped dating and I miss that feeling. Isn't there any way that you could still feel the same way about me?"

Casey could feel all the old feelings rising again as he spoke but at the same time she knew that she still loved Cappie and that she still wanted to be with him. But then that voice in her head was whispering,

'But he didn't come after you. He didn't want you. Evan wants you and Evan's here now. Where is Cappie? He doesn't want you."

She tried to drive the traitorous voice out of her head, but it wouldn't stop. Suddenly she looked up at Evan's warm, hopeful brown eyes and realized that she didn't care for him. She still did love him…maybe not as intensely as she loved Cappie, but still. Eventually Casey made a decision and taking a deep breath, said,

"Evan, you know that I still love Cappie, but I…still have feelings for you too and I…think that I am…willing to try again."

Casey had been studiously keeping her eyes on his shirt buttons but now Evan once again pushed her face up, making her make eye contact with him.

"Really?" his tone said that he couldn't believe what she was saying. She nodded slowly and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. She began to pull away, but he locked his arms around her, not as a prison but at the same time making sure that she couldn't get away.

x-x-x

As Evan lay with Casey in his arms, he suddenly realized that he had jeopardized his newly renewed friendship with Cappie. He knew that Casey still loved Cappie and that Cappie still loved Casey as well. What was he doing? This was just a repeat of freshman year except that this time he knew that Casey still did love Cappie really. He groaned silently and seeing that she was asleep, got out of bed quietly. He went out onto the balcony and shut the door. He had two choices, but both choices meant that Cappie would hate him.

Either he could stay with Casey or he could give Casey up, make her believe that he was just using her, but allow Cappie to have her. One way meant that he would end up happy, but the other meant that he could remedy the wrong that he had done to Cappie three years ago. For the first time in his life he decided on a purely altruistic course. He slowly went back into the room where Casey was just waking up. He sat down on the bed, looking down at her and stroked her golden hair out of her face.

"Hey."

Evan smiled down at her, but he noticed that her eyes didn't light up even if she smiled back at him. That was how he realized that what he was doing was the right thing.

"Casey, I need you to listen to me. And I know that you'll be hurt, but you will realize that I'm doing the right thing. So please just listen. We made a mistake and that's mostly my fault. I talked you into this and I shouldn't have. You and Cappie love each other and I shouldn't have interfered again. I guess three years haven't taught me to be wiser."

Casey sat up sharply.

"You're breaking up with me? Less than 12 hours after we got back together?"

Evan winced at her tone.

"I think it's better to do so before we get too far because you love Cappie and I would never be able to forgive myself if I separated you two again. Please understand that I think this is the best thing for us to do. Cappie does love you…"

Casey turned her face away.

"I think you should just go, Evan"

He stood up with a heavy heart, but despite the fact that he had made her feel used, he knew it was the right thing to do.

x-x-x

"What the hell, man?"

Evan looked up, startled as a furious Cappie strode towards him. Evan put his hands up as if to try to ward Cappie off.

"Please, Cap, let me explain. It was a complete mistake and when I realized what I had done I absolutely regretted it and broke it off with her straight away."

Cappie wasn't appeased though.

"First you screw me over and then you mess with her? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look I'm really sorry! I just…wasn't thinking straight last night and then this morning…I know that you two love each other and that you two are meant for each other, as cliché as that sounds and so I didn't know what else to do…and I knew that she would get hurt…but I was hoping that you would be there to comfort her. Look, I know that there's no way you'll want to friends with me still, but please believe me when I say I'm really sorry."

This speech seemed to take Cappie off guard. He paused for a moment and then let out a long breath.

"Oh fine then, Chambers…but not again. Next time I'll beat the crap out of you. Alright?"

Evan stared at him, open-mouthed. He couldn't believe that Cappie was still his friend now. He slowly nodded, but then said,

"Now get out of here!"

it was now Cappie's turn to stare at him.

"Excuse me?"

Evan repeated,

"Get out of here. Go find Casey and just get back together already. I'm tired of watching you two do the same old song and dance over and over again. Just admit you love each other and we can all be happy!"

Cappie grinned at his friend before running in the direction of the ZBZ house.

x-x-x

"Cappie! What are you doing here?" Casey tried to smile at him, but was too astonished to. Cappie tried to get his breath, but as the most exercise he got was when he climbed onto the roof of the KT house, this proved to be quite difficult.

"Casey, I've been thinking…about stuff."

Casey felt her heart begin to race, but not wanting to allow herself to get her hopes up, she gabbled,

"Me too…like…like should I get my hair coloured?? Would I look good as a brunette?" She reached up nervously to pat her hair. Cappie just gazed at her worshipfully.

"I think you'd look gorgeous with any colour."

Casey smiled nervously at his sincere tone. She had no idea what she was supposed to say right now. He couldn't possibly be doing what she thought he was after all…right? So just to say something she answered,

"Good to know…thanks."

Despite the interruption, he continued, still staring into her eyes,

"So, anyway…"

He didn't finish the sentence. Silence reigned for a moment before Casey shook her head and said in a clearer voice,

"You've been thinking?"

"Yeah…yeah…I um…yeah…I was thinking that, um, I was…I was ju…" he broke off into nervous laughter. "I'm sorry…I'm nervous."

She tried to look encouragingly at him. He finally said,

"I'm really wish things had worked out between us."

Casey said sadly after a short silence,

"That was my wish too."

Cappie held Casey's hand and looked down at it briefly, tentatively saying,

"So your wish…is that what you wished for on your wish pretzel?" He gave a breathy laugh as he said it. Casey felt her feelings start to get the better of her and tried to get away.

"You know, I'm sorry, I've been drinking. Um let's just talk tomorrow."

She turned to go up the stairs, but he pulled her back with the words,

"No, no, let's talk now."

Casey didn't know what to do. She could hear him breathing heavily behind her. Finally she said,

"Cap, I poured my heart out to you at the End of the World party and you didn't come after me! You should have come after me."

he

He nodded.

"I know. And I have no excuse. But I'm here now and I'm telling you…"

"Telling me what?" she interrupted him before he stepped up and kissed her. It felt so perfect to be kissing her again, as if a piece of him had been missing and it was back now. He broke away just to say,

"I want to try this again. I want to be with you."

Casey felt her heart leap as he finally said those words. As she looked into his electrifying eyes, she answered,

"I want to be with you too."

They smiled happily at each other before leaning in and kissing passionately. This was what they had been missing in their lives. With each other it didn't matter what other crappy things were happening in their lives because they knew that they would always have each other. Everything else, all the messy things, that could be dealt with later.

For now there was only them. They were finally doing the right thing.

FINIS


End file.
